Deux
by bayas
Summary: Suite de ma fic Troubles. Nos deux amis ne sont pas au bout de leurs surprises. Surtout John. Chapitre 4 et 5 en ligne. FIC TERMINEE.
1. Chapter 1

Note : Suite de « Troubles ». Petit prélude à ma nouvelle partie. Vous verrez j'ai un esprit tordu. Reviews s'il vous plaît !

Disclaimer : Pas à moi. Non non toujours pas. TT

* * *

Chapitre 1

_**Deux.**_

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis leurs vacances sur cette île paradisiaque. Seul Carson était au courant de leur histoire, et ils faisaient attention de ne pas dévoiler leurs sentiments devant les autres. Le soir, ils pouvaient décharger toute la tension sexuelle de la journée. Ils venaient justement de faire leurs exercices nocturnes.

Tous deux reprenaient leurs souffles, John avait le sourire aux lèvres.

_- Tu sais que ça me manque de ne plus pouvoir lire dans tes pensées ?_

_- C'est vrai ? Là en ce moment je ne pense plus, tu m'as épuisé. Je peux te dire Rodney que tu t'améliores de jour en jour. _

Rodney pouffa de rire et se pelota contre son amant. Ils s'endormirent rapidement, une journée harassante les attendait demain.

**oOo**

_- Rodney, tu peux arrêter cinq minutes, j'aimerais me concentrer pour ouvrir cette porte._

_- Pourquoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ? Ouah. Dis moi John, tu n'aurais pas fait de la musculation ? J'adore tes pectoraux _**(1).**

Rodney avait glissé ses mains sous le tee-shirt du Major et avait entrepris une exploration minutieuse de son torse.

Un bip et la porte s'ouvra. Rodney râla bruyament, il n'aimait pas être arrêté en pleine expérience. Mais le travail passait avant tout. Ils entrèrent dans une petite salle. Celle ci était un véritable capharnaüm, des livres, des papiers déchirés, des tissus assombris par la saleté et des dunes d'une poussière qui s'était accumulée pendant des siècles. On aurait dit la décharge de la cité.

_- Et tu dis que mon laboratoire est en désordre ? Atchoum ... Ben voilà. Je ne t'avais pas dit que je suis allergique à la poussière ?_ Il vit le regard interrogatif de John. _Quoi ?_

_- Je n'ai toujours pas compris comment quelqu'un comme toi peut être allergique au citron, à la poussière, aux abeilles et aux pollens, et que tu ne sois pas allergique aux chats !_ (2)

Rodney poussa John plus loin dans la pièce et lui ordonna d'aller s'asseoir sur le siège des anciens placé au fond de la salle.

- _Fait marcher ton gène ancien, on va voir ce qu'il a dans le ventre._

- _Tu en es sûr ? Ce n'est pas prudent, faudrait peut être que tu branches tes ordinateurs ..._

- _Assis Major. C'est un ordre._

Le siège s'alluma dès que John s'installa. Un ronronnement se fit entendre.

- _Recule toi Rodney, ce serait plus prudent._

Celui ci fit dix pas en arrière. Soudain, le mur au dessus du siège s'ouvrit pour laisser sortir un canon laser. Il était pointé directement sur le scientifique. Une lumière de plus en plus brillante indiquait que l'appareil se chargeait.

- _Je n'arrive pas à l'arrêter. Tire toi de là ! _hurla John.

Rodney vit la terreur sur le visage du Major. Il voulut bouger mais ce fût trop tard, le canon venait de faire feu et le toucha de plein fouet.

_- Noooooonnnnnnn_.

John avait assisté impuissant à la scène. La poussière volait de partout, et il en avait dans les yeux. Il se précipita immédiatement vers l'endroit où se tenait Rodney juste avant l'éclair, mais il ne restait plus qu'une marque de brûlure sur le sol et la poussière redescendait lentement. _Ce n'est pas de la poussière, ce sont des cendres. Les cendres de Rodney, _pensa John. Il sentit ses jambes se dérober et son estomac se retourner prêt à rendre le dernier repas qu'ils avaient pris en amoureux.

_- Rodney_, gémit John.

Il entendit soudain un bruissement.

_- Rodney ? C'est toi ?_

_**- Oui, je vais bien, je suis là.**_

_Tiens. J'ai l'impression d'entendre en stéréo,_ pensa John. Mais il eut la surprise du siècle quand il vit deux Rodney sortir des détritus, l'un sur sa droite et l'autre sur sa gauche.

Quand ils s'aperçurent les deux Rodney hurlèrent comme des jeunes filles.

**_- Aaaaahhhh ... Qui êtes vous ?_** (note de l'auteur : pour la bonne compréhesion du texte, quand les 2 McKay parlent ensemble, les paroles sont en gras et en italique). **_Non, vous qui êtes vous ? Vous allez cesser de dire exactement la même chose que moi ?_**

_- Messieurs, ça suffit, _intervena John. _Qui est le vrai McKay ?_

_**- MOI ! **_

_- Ok. Plus simple. Je vais poser une question personnelle et celui qui arrivera à me répondre sera **mon **scientifique. Quand on était en vacance, le premier jour Rodney se trouvait sous la cascade. Que m'a t'il dit en me voyant ?_

**_- Que tu étais au garde à vous. _**Les deux Rodney s'observaient prêts à se sauter à la gorge. **_Je te jure que si tu touches à John je te tue._**

_- STOP !_ hurla le pauvre Major. Un mal de crâne débutait et il ne voulait pas entendre deux coqs de basse-cour se battre pour l'instant. _Tout le monde chez Beckett, c'est un ORDRE !_

Les deux Rodney ronchonnèrent, ce qui fit sourire le Major. _Comme si un râleur ne me suffisait pas !_ pensa t'il. _Maintenant ils sont **deux**._

**TBC.**

_(1) Oh que moi aussi j'adore les pectoraux des hommes. Un jour à la piscine j'ai « violé mentalement » un mec juste parce qu'il avait des pectoraux bien dessinés. Ok je vais prendre une douche froide !_

_(2) Me suis toujours posée la question._


	2. Chapter 2

Note : Désolée d'avoir été si longue. Métro, boulot, dodo.

* * *

Chapitre 2

_- **Carson ? Docteur Beckett ? Réveillez vous ! **_

_- ... Laisse moi dormir encore 5 mn maman ..._

_- **Maman ?** **CARSON DEBOUT !**_ hurlèrent les Rodney.

Le Docteur Beckett ouvra finalement les yeux.

_- Quoiiiiiii ? _râla t'il bruyament. _Rodney ?_ _Ouhlà. La cuite d'hier soir a été plus sévère que je ne le croyais. Je vous vois en double._

_- Euh. Non non. Ce n'est pas un effet d'optique. Il y a bien deux McKay._

La phrase du Major acheva de réveiller le médecin. Celui-ci se leva d'un bond en observant les deux clônes. Puis il dévisagea John.

_- Mais qu'est ce que vous avez fait Major !_

_- Quoi ? Comment ça? J'y suis pour rien, c'est un appareil ancien qui ..._

_- Bon le plus important c'est que vous nous disiez qui de nous deux est le vrai,_ coupa Rodney. Il expliqua ensuite au médecin ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_- Okay, on va faire des examens, des radios, des analyses de sang, des piqûres ..._

_**- Génial. Des piqûres ! **_

_- ... et je dois prévenir Elisabeth ..._

_- Non ce n'est pas indispensable, _déclara John

_- Qu'on me prévienne de quoi ?_ Elisabeth venait de faire irruption dans le bureau_. Rodney ? Qu'est ce que ... Comment ... Mais ..._

_- Oui Elisabeth, ca fait toujours un choc la première fois,_ déclara le Major.

_- Major John Sheppard. Qu'avez vous encore fait ?_

_- Vous vous êtes passé le mot ? Je n'ai rien fait, _bouda John. _Ca va Docteur Weir ? Vous êtes bien pâle ?_

_- Ca va, ca va. Carson, je suis venue chercher de l'aspirine. _Puis murmurant à Carson,_ j'ai un peu trop bu hier soir et j'ai mal à la tête. _

Mais John venait d'entendre la dernière phrase.

_- Comme Beckett, c'est étrange. J'ai ... _Face au regard menaçant d'Elisabeth, John se tut.

_- Expliquez moi ce qui c'est passé._

Rodney fit son rapport.

**oOo**

Des séries d'examens commencèrent. Beckett avait voulu que les expériences soient tenues secrètes mais la nouvelle du clonage avait vite fait le tour d'Atlantis et ce fut un défilé à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde voulait voir la nouvelle attraction. « Deux McKay pour le prix d'un » avait hurlé l'un des civils en sortant de l'infirmerie. Finalement des gardes furent postés à l'entrée pour écarter les curieux. Rodney n'appréciait guère ce genre de publicité, et à son grand désespoir le Major trouvait ça drôle.

_- Et ça te fait rire ! ... Euh, ca vous fait rire Major. _

Elisabeth qui ne se trouvait pas loin, discutant avec le Docteur Heightmeyer, avait levé la tête en entendant Rodney tutoyer John.

_- Et merde. Elle va se demander pourquoi je tutoie John_, murmura Rodney à Carson.

Le médecin murmura quelques mots, des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front.

_- Quoi ? Carson dites moi que j'ai mal compris ? Qu'est ce que vous venez de dire ?_

_- Hum ... Euh ... Elisabeth est au courant pour vous deux_, balbutia le pauvre écossais.

_- Comment ça ?_ grommela John qui se tenait juste derrière Carson.

_- Eh bien, on a diner en tête à tête hier soir, et nous avons parlé de Rodney, de son opération, de vos disputes, de vos vacances ... mais j'avais un peu trop bu et j'ai malencontreusement révélé à Elisabeth que vous étiez ensemble. _

_- Et comment elle l'a pris ?_ demanda John.

_- Elle ne boit jamais et hier elle a fini ma bouteille de Scotch. A votre avis ? Comment elle l'a pris ?_

_- Oh malheur ! John va prévenir mon double de la situation. Carson, on aura une petite discussion plus tard._

_- Je suis tellement désolé. __Kate ! je vous laisse avec le Docteur McKay. Je vais voir l'autre McKay._

Le Docteur Heightmeyer avait été appelée pour interroger séparément les deux Rodney sur leurs passés. Si l'un d'eux se trompait dans les réponses, l'autre était finalement l'original. Malheureusement, les réponses furent les mêmes.

A la fin de la journée le Major rejoignit Elisabeth dans son bureau. Celle-ci le reçut froidement.

_- Elisabeth il faut qu'on parle. C'est au sujet de Rodney et moi ..._

_- Il n'y a rien à dire Major._

_- Je ne voulais pas que vous l'appreniez comme ça._

_- Il est un peu tard. Non ? Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose facile à dire, mais je pensais que j'étais une amie, une confidente. _

_- Je ..._

_- Fin de la discussion, _tonna le Docteur Weir. _Vous informerez les Docteurs McKay qu'ils resteront sur Atlantis tant qu'on n'aura pas les résultats des tests médicaux. N'oubliez pas que demain vous allez sur le continent. _

_- Bien Docteur Weir. Bonsoir._

Avec les derniers événements il avait complètement oublié sa mission sur le continent. _Juste un ravitaillement en nourriture, une mission de routine_ pensa t'il. Enfin presque ...

**TBC.** (chapitre 3 un peu de slash pour vous les filles).

_Ouf, j'ai failli mélanger mes fics « Deux » et « Haute trahison ». Plus jamais j'écris deux fics en même temps._


	3. Chapter 3

Note : Bon. Difficulté pour écrire ce chapitre (trop de boulot) mais celui-ci est un peu plus long. Reviews please !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Sheppard ouvrit les yeux. Il était seul dans sa chambre. Weir avait donné l'ordre aux deux Rodney de rester à l'infirmerie sous la surveillance de Beckett, et avait fait poster des gardes devant celle-ci. Mais c'était une excuse, elle les tenaient éloignés de John. John savait qu'Elisabeth n'acceptait pas leur relation et ils en payaient le prix.

John soupira, jamais il n'aurait pensé que Rodney lui manque autant. Toute la nuit, il avait serré contre lui le tee-shirt que Rodney avait oublié, juste pour sentir son odeur. Il décida de se lever et de faire un petit tour au mess où il aura sûrement la chance de rencontrer l'un des deux clones.

Son intuition s'avéra juste. Arrivé au mess il aperçut Rodney de dos. Lequel des deux ? Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il prit un café et alla rejoindre l'objet de ses pensées.

_- Salut._

_- John. Tu m'as manqué cette nuit._

_- Idem içi._

Rodney se pencha plus près du Major pour lui murmurer :

_- Tu sais que j'ai très mal dormi ? L'autre n'arrêtait pas de ronfler. Je ronfle autant ?_

John se sentit soudain très mal. D'avoir Rodney si près de lui, d'entrendre sa voix, de sentir son souffle chaud sur sa nuque, avec son haleine qui exhalait le café, il était à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus.

_- John ? Tu es tout rouge. Ca va ?_

_- Hum ... Euh, oui. Ne recommence plus._

_- Quoi ?_

_- De me parler si près. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps,_ murmura John d'un ton où perçait une certaine nervosité.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment à se contempler en silence, puis John détourna les yeux pour observer sa tasse à café.

Rodney semblait heureux. Lui qui doutait encore sur le fait de plaire au Major, là il avait sa réponse.

John brisa le silence.

_- Oui tu ronfles._

_- Ah ... je suis désolé._

_- Ne le soit pas. J'adore t'entendre ronfler. C'est comme une douce berceuse, le ronronnement d'un F14 prêt à décoller._

_- Un F14 ? Je t'en prie. Je ne fais pas autant de bruit, _s'offusqua Rodney

_- C'est une comparaison. Tu sais combien les militaires de l'US Air Force aiment entendre les moteurs d'un avion._

_- Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Je peux m'asseoir ailleurs si vous voulez !_ L'autre Rodney venait d'arriver.

_- Non, _répondit John_. Ne soit pas jaloux, on ne faisait que discuter._

Les deux clones se regardèrent en chien de faïence, chacun prêt à l'attaque. John fut soulagé quand le Docteur Weir l'appela pour le départ de mission. Il ne voulait en aucun cas assister à un massacre. Quoique voir deux hommes se battre pour lui était gratifiant pour son ego.

**oOo**

_- C'est juste un aller retour. Vous ravitaillez le continent et vous revenez. _

_- A vos ordres Docteur Weir._ La voix du Major reflétait de la rancune.

Deux heures plus tard, le Major survolait la mer. L'aller s'était bien déroulé mais le retour sur Atlantis était plus chaotique. Le Jumper vibrait et le Major avait des difficultés à tenir les leviers de commande. Il décida de lancer un appel au secours.

_- Maydé, maydé. Içi Jumper 1, j'ai un problème de moteur. Je perds le contrôle du vaisseau.Il plonge dans l'eau. Je suis à 10 minutes de vol de la ba..._

Pendant ce temps là, les deux Rodney qui se trouvaient dans le laboratoire, eurent en même temps un frisson.

_- Tu as ressenti quelque chose ?_

_- Oui. Toi aussi ?_

_- Oui. Je ne crois pas que ce soit un courant d'air._

_- Tu penses qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à ..._

- **_John ?_**

Il n'en fallu pas plus aux deux scientifiques pour se précipiter en salle de commandement.

**oOo**

_- Qu'est ce qui ce passe Elisabeth ? On sait que le Major Sheppard a des ennuis._

_- Comment ... ? Peu importe. D'après son dernier message le Major a perdu le contrôle du Jumper qui s'est abimé en mer. J'ai envoyé des secours. Vous pensez que le vaisseau peut tenir sous l'eau ? _

_- Vous croyez quoi ? Ce n'est pas un sous-marin. _

_- Je sais Rodney. Calmez vous. Je veux juste savoir si la coque du vaisseau tiendra le temps que les secours arrivent._

_- Je n'en sais rien. On n'a jamais étudié ce cas. Peut être que le Jumper a été détruit avec la force de l'impact, où bien il flotte à la surface de l'eau, où bien il s'enfonce lentement dans les abysses et la pression de l'eau fera exploser le vaisseau. Je n'en sais rien !_ Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Son clone tentait de le calmer. _Veuillez m'excuser. Vous avez dit que les secours arrivent. Ils savent où est le Jumper ?_

_- Malheureusement non. Nous savons juste qu'il est a dix minutes de la base. Mais la communication a été interrompue. J'ai envoyé trois Jumpers à sa recherche._

_/Atlantis. Içi Sheppard. Vous m'entendez /_

_- Oui Major. On vous entend. Quelle est votre situation ?_

_/Je me trouve sous l'eau. Certains circuits ont été endommagés pendant le crash. Mais je m'inquiète surtout car le vaisseau coule. Je suis à peu près à 100 m de profondeur./_

_- John. C'est Rodney. Quelles commandes fonctionnent ?_

_/Lequel de Rodney /_

_- Quoi ? Tu crois que c'est le moment de poser ce genre de question ?_ hurla t'il.

_/Désolé. Les commandes qui fonctionnent ... ben ... il y a la radio, l'oxygène, l'allumage du cockpit, et ... c'est tout./_

_- Et la balise de secours ?_

_/ Non. Quand j'appuie sur le bouton, ça ne s'allume pas. Tu crois que le machin va tenir /_

_- Quel machin ? _

_/ Le ... comment dire ... le pare-brise. Désolé. Je cherche mes mots./_

_- Tu es blessé ?_

_/ Je me suis cogné la tête lors de l'impact. Je saigne./_

_- T'inquiète. Beckett prendra soin de toi dès ton retour._

_/ Tu crois que je vais m'en sortir /_

_- Tu as interêt. Tu ne vas pas me lâcher comme ça. Tu ne vas pas **nous** lâcher comme ça._

/_Je suis tellement fatigué ... et je commence à avoir froid ... Je ..._(long silence)

_- John. Parles moi. Tu ne dois surtout pas t'endormir. _

Mais la radio resta silencieuse. Les deux Rodney fermèrent les yeux.

Elisabeth s'éloigna et appela le Sergent Bates.

_- Bates, où en êtes vous ? Nous avons eu un bref contact radio avec le Major. La situation devient critique._

_- Nous survelons la zone mais pas de Jumper en vue. Il faudrait absolument qu'il enclenche la balise de secours. Des plongeurs sont prêts à sauter avec des flotteurs pour remonter le vaisseau._

_- D'accord. Nous allons essayer de reprendre contact avec le Major. Je vous tiens au courant._

Elisabeth remercia mentalement le Sergent Bates qui avait jugé utile d'amener un équipement complet de sauvetage en mer lors de son arrivée dans la cité.

Pendant ce temps, les deux Rodney débattaient sur le meilleur moyen de sauver le Major. Finalement ils trouvèrent ensemble la solution.

_**- Les cristaux ! **_

_- Oui bien sûr. John doit remplacer le cristal de la balise par le cristal de la radio._ Rodney appela le Major. _John. Réponds-moi, nous avons une solution pour te sortir de là. John._

Il y eut un silence pesant dans la salle de commandement. Chacun retenait son souffle.

_/Rodney /_

_- Oui. Tu vas bien m'écouter. Il faut que tu remplaces le cristal de la balise qui est certainement endommagé par le cristal de la radio._

_/Je ne sais pas où il se trouve./_

_- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je connais les circuits par coeur. Ok ?_

_/Ok./_

_- Va du côté passager, sous le tableau de commande, il y a une trappe. Ouvre-la._

_/C'est fait./_

_- Tu dois avoir devant toi plusieurs cristaux alignés. Le troisième en partant de la droite doit être celui de la balise. _

_/Euh. Il est abimé .../_

_- Bien sûr qu'il est abimé, sinon tu ne serais pas sous le tableau de bord,_ râla Rodney.

_- Du calme Rodney. Je pense qu'il est désorienté et en état de choc,_ intervint le Docteur Beckett.

_- C'est vrai. Mais, je m'inquiète pour lui,_ murmura t'il.

L'autre Rodney prit sa place à la radio.

_- Ecoute moi John. Tu vas devoir remplacer ce cristal par le premier sur ta gauche. Mais attention, c'est celui de la radio. On perdra le contact avec toi dès que tu auras fait l'échange. Tu as compris ?_

_/Oui. Attends. J'entend quelque chose ... Oh mon dieu ! Rodney la vitre est en train de se fendre./_

_- Change rapidement les cristaux, des plongeurs sont prêts à te secourir,_ hurla Rodney.

Mais la communication fut coupée avant que le Major ne puisse répondre. Soit John avait réussi à changer le cristal, soit la vitre avait explosé laissant l'eau rentrer dans le cockpit. Rodney chercha du regard son double, espérant qu'il lui apporte del'espoir et du courage. Malheureusement son clone avait l'air plus pâle que lui. Quelque chose tournoyait dans sa poitrine qui ressemblait furieusement à de la panique. La gorge nouée, il ouvrait et fermait la bouche sans emettre un son. Finalement le clone s'approcha de lui et l'etreignit.

Elisabeth s'en voulait d'avoir si mal réagi à la malencontreuse confidence de Beckett sur le couple Rodney/John. Maintenant, elle priait pour que le Major revienne sain et sauf, car elle savait au fond d'elle même que Rodney ne s'en remettrait pas si il mourait. Elle se rapprocha des deux Rodney, toujours enlacés, et posa ses mains sur leurs dos. Beckett fit de même. Ils ne faisaient plus qu'un corps, quatre âmes priant pour la survie d'un ami, d'un amant.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent lentement, quand soudain la voix de Bates se fit entendre.

_/Atlantis. Içi Bates. Nous avons récupéré le Major à temps, il va bien. Nous rentrons à la base. Terminé./_

_- Bien reçu Sergent. Une équipe médicale vous attend au hangar. Bon travail,_ exulta Weir.

Elle se retourna pour parler à Rodney mais elle vit celui-ci courir, suivit de près par son clone et du Docteur Beckett. Il ne fallait pas être un médium pour savoir où le trio se rendait. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et murmura un _« merci »_.

**oOo**

Il fallu deux semaines de repos complet au Major pour s'en remettre. Plusieurs fois, il avait essayé de passer outre les ordres du Docteur Beckett et s'était rendu sur un des balcons de la cité mais Carson le retrouvait toujours rapidement. A force de menaces, John se tint tranquille. En effet, Carson l'avait mis en garde que s'il sortait à nouveau de l'infirmerie, Rodney n'aurait pas le droit de venir lui rendre visite. Cela avait mieux marché que les menaces de piqûres ou autres examens.

Durant son repos forcé John discuta longuement avec Elisabeth. Elle s'excusa pour son comportement, pour son manque de tolérance et lui confia qu'elle était heureuse pour tous les deux.

Tous les jours, les Rodney venaient lui rendre une petite visite. A présent les deux clones s'entendaient comme larron en foire. Il fallait les entendre parler en même temps, un vrai phénomène. Contrairement à Beckett qui trouvait ça drôle, le pauvre Major finissait sa journée avec un mal de tête effroyable à force de les entendre piailler.

**oOo**

John se reposait maintenant dans ses quartiers. Les yeux fermés il repensait à ces derniers mois. Le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre le fit revenir à la réalité. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit les deux Rodney plantés devant son lit, le regard menaçant.

_**- Major, vous êtes accusé d'avoir effrayé les personnes içi présentes et vous êtes condamné au châtiment éternel. **_

Ils se placèrent chacun d'un côté du lit, otèrent son tee-shirt, lui bandèrent les yeux, et entamèrent un massage avec de l'huile. Pendant que l'un massait les cuisses, l'autre le bécotait doucement partout s'attardant de temps en temps sur sa poitrine. Rodney était conscient que celle-ci était la zone érogène de John. Il entendit un gémissement de plaisir et sentit John se raidir. Il était à deux doigts du point de non retour.

Cette nuit là fut sa fête. Ce fut la Saint John. Le lendemain, l'équipe SGA1 au complet (et même plus avec un clone en renfort ) se retrouva en salle de briefing pour la préparation d'une mission d'exploration. En entrant, Elisabeth resta médusée devant l'état de fatigue du Major. Des cernes sous les yeux et une coupe de cheveux encore plusindescriptible que d'habitude. Ce dernier la pria du regard de ne faire aucun commentaire. Ce qu'elle fit, la mission était plus importante que les nuits agitées du Major.

La sonde d'exploration avait capté une source d'énergie sur S4J225. Bref, une mission de routine. Ce qu'on appelait mission de routine se vérifiait pour les autres équipes, mais pour SGA1 ça finissait souvent très mal. Et cette mission n'allait pas déroger à la règle.

TBC. (oufffffffffffffff)


	4. Chapter 4

Note : Heureusement qu'il y a les week-ends pour écrire. Cherche homme riche pour ne plus travailler.

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 4

**« Soyez sur vos gardes, veillez car vous ne saurez pas quand ce sera le moment. »**

Evangile selon Saint Marc (MC 13.33)

Planète S4J225.

_- Eh ! les jumeaux maléfiques ! Vous vous êtes mis d'accord ? Ca fait quand même dix minutes que nous poireautons. _

_- On dirait Major que vous avez perdu votre autorité cette nuit,_ plaisanta Teyla.

Ford étouffa un rire. Le Major lui lança un regard noir. Il regrettait d'avoir mis son équipe au courant pour son histoire avec Rodney, mais Teyla et Aiden l'avaient déjà compris depuis longtemps.

Il se rapprocha des scientifiques.

_- On fait une expérience. Je tire dans la jambe de l'un et l'on voit si l'autre ressent la douleur. Ok ?_

_- **Quoi ?**_

_- C'est mon intention si vous nous dites pas où l'on doit aller. Le temps se gâte, il va pleuvoir et vous savez comme je suis de mauvaise humeur quand je suis trempé !_ tonna le Major.

_- Oh, toi t'as pas assez dormi, _taquina Rodney qui déclencha un fou rire de son double et du reste de SGA1.

_- Très drôle. A qui la faute ! On bouge, c'est un ordre._

_- Un moment. On discute tous les deux car il y a finalement deux sources d'énergies sur cette planète. Une se trouve l'Ouest et l'autre à l'Est de la porte._

_- Il n'y a pas à discuter. On fait deux équipes. L'un de vous vient avec moi et l'autre part avec Ford et Teyla._ Il désigna l'un des deux scientifique. _Tu m'accompagnes._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi lui ?_ prostesta l'autre.

John leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait rétorquer quand il sentit une main sur son épaule.

_- Pas de problème John. Je lui laisse ma place. _Il se diriga ensuite vers le Lieutenant laissant son double partir avec le Major.

**oOo**

John avait été étonné par la réaction passive de l'autre Rodney. Lui qui d'habitude est si jaloux.

_- J'ai l'impression que tu t'entends bien avec ton double ? _

_- Oui, vraiment bien. Depuis l'incident du Jumper, on s'est rapproché, comme deux frères. Il n'y a pas de jalousie entre nous._

_- Pas de jalousie ? Tu veux rire ? C'était quoi tout à l'heure ? « Quoi ? Pourquoi lui ? » _imita le Major. _J'ai cru que tu allais te rouler par terre comme un gamin._

Rodney grimaça.

_- C'est vrai. Je suis encore un peu jaloux. C'est juste que j'ai peur que tu le préfère à moi._

_- Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Je vous aime tous les deux._

Ils continuèrent la route en silence et entrèrent dans la fôret.

Sous les arbres, ils trouvèrent un chemin de terre. Après quelques mètres, ils découvrirent une clairière avec au milieu un immense édifice en bois et torchis. Comme dans l'architecture d'une église, une tour éclairée par un rayon de soleil s'élevait au-dessus des arbres. Une prouesse d'architecture.

_- C'est içi,_ chuchota Rodney.

Il avait l'impression de se rendre dans un lieu saint.

En pénétrant dans l'enceinte de l'église ils découvrirent les murs entièrement recouverts de peintures, bien conservées, reproduisant des scènes de moisson des Wraiths et une représentation de la cité d'Atlantis.

_- Tu crois que c'est un avant poste ancien ?_ demanda le Major.

_- On dirait bien. D'après mes relevés, la source se trouverait là bas au milieu de l'autel._

Soudain la radio grésilla.

_/John, Rodney, répondez ... touch... dispositif... des .../_

_- Répète Rodney, on ne t'entends pas bien,_ répondit John.

_/ ... là/_

_- Ok sortons, nous capterons mieux ce qu'il veut nous dire. _

_- Vas-y. Moi j'inspecte les lieux._

_- Fais attention John. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment._

Arrivé dehors Rodney entendit son double hurler à la radio :

_/Ne vous approchez pas de la source. C'est un piège des Wraiths./_

Mais ce fut trop tard, il venait d'apercevoir une lumière au fond de l'église, John venait d'enclencher le dispositif.

Soudain l'air se mit à vibrer, le duvet se hérissa sur la peau de ses bras et sur sa nuque. Il leva les yeux et vit se former au-dessus de l'église un nuage noir. Brusquement un arc électrique jaillit du ciel pour toucher la tour de bois. Le phénomène n'excéda pas deux secondes, mais Rodney le vécut au ralenti.

_- John !_ hurla t'il.

Mais c'était trop tard. Tout l'édifice était en feu. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse quelque chose. Retrouvant son courage, Rodney entra en courant dans l'église en évitant les poutres tombées sur le sol. Il se retrouva au milieu de l'enfer, le bois crépitant tout autour de lui, les flammes lui léchant le visage. Il mis sa veste sur sa bouche mais ses poumons étaient déjà en feu. Soudain il aperçut John allongé près de l'autel. Il s'approcha de lui, il était inconscient mais toujours en vie.

_- John réveille toi. Il faut qu'on sorte d'içi._

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux, il avait mal à la tête. Quand la foudre s'était abbatue sur la tour, une des poutres s'était détachée et était venue s'écraser sur le Major, l'assommant du même coup. Tant bien que mal il réussit à se relever. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie et s'éloignèrent le plus possible des flammes.

Rodney avait fait preuve d'un courage et d'une force phénoménale, soutenant John jusqu'a la sortie. Mais une fois dehors, John sentit que Rodney se laissait porter. John l'allongea près d'un arbre. C'est à ce moment là qu'il vit son visage, il était cyanosé. Il ne fallait pas avoir fait médecine pour voir qu'il était en train de s'étouffer.

_- Ca va aller Rodney. Respire calmement. _

_- Non, non. Il faut que je te dise ..._

Rodney cracha du sang.

_- Chut. Ne parle pas. On aura tout le temps de discuter sur Atlantis. D'accord ?_

John le prit doucement dans ses bras et commença à le bercer comme un enfant.

Totalement impuissant, John sentit la vie quitter petit à petit le corps de Rodney. Il mourut les yeux ouverts sur celui qu'il aime. Le Major l'embrassa une dernière fois.

L'autre Rodney, qui venait d'arriver, assista à toute la scène. John leva les yeux vers lui. Le scientifique ressentit une peine incommensurable car il venait de perdre un frère. Mais au fond de lui il savait qu'il avait perdu plus que ça : l'amour de John.

TBC.

_Est-ce que le pressentiment de Rodney va s'avérer exact ?_


	5. Chapter 5

Note : Vous êtes rapides. Une minute après avoir envoyé mon chapitre 4 en ligne, j'avais déjà deux reviews. Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. Chapitre plus sombre.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 **

Alerté par Ford du drame qui venait de se passer Carson avait fait le déplacement. Le retour sur Atlantis se fit en silence. Telle une procession Ford et Teyla portaient le brancard où reposait la dépouille de leur coéquipier. Derrière suivait Sheppard soutenu par Beckett. Le Major avait refusé qu'on le ramène sur une civière, il pouvait marcher. Il ne quittait pas des yeux le corps de Rodney. Complètement ignoré, l'autre Rodney fermait la marche. Au fond de lui il avait toujours su qu'il était la copie du Docteur MacKay et non l'original. Pourquoi avait il laissé sa place ? John lui en voulait sûrement pour ça.

Carson composa l'adresse sur le DHD et le vortex se forma. Rodney se demanda un instant s'il ne fallait pas qu'il reste sur cette planète maudite. Il n'avait plus sa place sur Atlantis. Comme si Carson avait lu dans ses pensées, le médecin se retourna vers lui et lui fit signe de passer la porte.

De l'autre côté, le petit groupe partit directement à l'infirmerie le laissant seul encore une fois. Elisabeth, les yeux brillants, le prit dans ses bras.

_- Oh mon dieu Rodney. Je suis tellement triste pour vous. Vous venez de perdre quelqu'un de proche. _

_En plein dans le mille _pensa t'il_. Et pas qu'une personne. Mon double, Aiden, Teyla, Carson et surtout John._

Aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche, sa gorge était trop serrée. Il se contenta de sourire tristement au Docteur Weir.

_- Si vous avez besoin de parler je suis là. 24 heures sur 24, 7 jours sur 7._

_- Merci,_ parvint-il tout de même à articuler. _J'ai besoin de me reposer. Je retourne dans mes quartiers si quelqu'un me cherche. _Il espérait notamment que John veuille bien lui parler.

Arrivé dans sa chambre il retrouva tous les objets qu'il avait prêté à son double. Non. Finalement c'était à lui qu'on avait prêté le lit de camp, les tenues. C'est lui le clone. Ce n'est pas sa chambre. Il prend la place d'un mort. De rage, il balança un coup de pied dans le lit de camp. Une douleur fulgurante au niveau de son orteil droit le cloua sur place. Il s'écroula en pleurs sur le lit.

**oOo**

L'infirmerie. Il savait que John dormait là. En sortant de sa chambre, Rodney avait rencontré Zelenka. Le tchèque lui avait fait son rapport. John qui avait subi un traumatisme cranien devait rester cette nuit à l'infirmerie pour une surveillance médicale.

Maintenant, Rodney se trouvait devant les portes de l'infirmerie depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Il devait absolument rentrer pour faire soigner son pied. Mais comment se comporter avec le Major ? Soudain, il entendit une voix derrière lui. Carson revenait du mess.

_- Il dort. Je lui ai donné un sédatif. Vous pouvez le voir si vous voulez._

_- Non Carson. Je ne veux pas le déranger. Et surtout c'est vous que je viens voir._

Carson entra dans l'infirmerie. Il se retourna et vit Rodney boiter.

_- Qu'avez vous fait ?_

_- J'ai pris mon lit pour un ballon de foot. Le lit a gagné._

_- Venez je vais vous soigner._

Ils passèrent devant le lit du Major. Rodney s'arrêta quelques secondes pour le regarder dormir. Il sentit une main sur son épaule.

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il a un léger traumatisme cranien. Mais en ce qui concerne le traumatisme psychologique ..._

Rodney soupira et s'éloigna du lit. Ils passèrent ensuite devant une pièce fermée. Rodney savait que cette pièce renfermait la morgue.

_- Il est là ? _

_- Oui. Je dois faire son autopsie demain matin. _

_- J'aimerais le voir maintenant._

_- Fils. Je ne crois pas ..._

_- Carson_, supplia Rodney.

Le médecin capitula. Ils se dirigèrent vers la table où le corps reposait.

_- Vous pouvez me laisser seul ?_

Carson acquiesça et retourna dans le couloir. Après quelques minutes Rodney sortit de la pièce. Ses yeux étaient brillants.

_- Venez je vais vous soigner._

**oOo**

Le lendemain matin John se réveilla à l'infirmerie. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. Il avait fait un drôle de cauchemar. Il avait rêvé que Rodney mourait dans ses bras suite à un incendie. Oh non. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar mais la triste et dure réalité. Les images du drame repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe l'esprit. Le Docteur Beckett passa par là.

_- John. Vous êtes réveillé ?_

_- Carson je dois sortir._

_- Laissez moi vous ausculter d'abord._

Après une bataille verbale le Docteur Beckett libéra le Major. De toute façon Carson avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il devait faire l'autopsie de Rodney. Le médecin frissonna. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait dû autopsier un ami. Il fallait absolument qu'il se détache. _Tu es le Docteur Beckett, pas Carson. Docteur Beckett_ pensa l'écossais. Il prit une inspiration entra dans la morgue et souleva le drap.

John entra dans sa chambre. Pris de vertiges, il décida de se rafraîchir le visage avec de l'eau fraiche. Il vit son reflet dans la glace de la salle de bain. Il était rouge, comme s'il avait pris un coup de soleil, et quelques cheveux avaient brulés. Il soupira et baissa les yeux. C'est là qu'il sentit que quelque chose clochait. Il n'y avait qu'une brosse à dents sur l'évier, pas deux. John se précipita vers son armoire. Toutes les affaires de Rodney avaient disparu. Et merde. Il fallait qu'il discute avec lui.

Il se trouvait maintenant devant les quartiers du scientifique.

_- Rodney ouvre moi. Il faut qu'on parle. _

John enclencha l'ouverture de la porte et resta sidéré. La pièce avait été complètement vidée. Plus de meubles, plus de vêtements, plus de photos. Le corps de son ami n'était à peine froid et l'on avait déjà nettoyé ses quartiers. Il se gifla mentalement. Il avait tendance à oublier l'autre Rodney. Où dormait-il ? Où vivait-il ? Direction le laboratoire.

_- Rodney ? _

Celui-ci leva les yeux. Il avait le visage pâle et des cernes sous les yeux.

_- John ? Que veux tu ?_

_- Je voudrais savoir pourquoi tu as enlevé les affaires de Rod.__.. tes affaires de ta chambre. Tu comptes vivre içi ? Camper dans ton laboratoire ?_

Il vit Rodney fermer les yeux et serrer les poings.

_- Tu sais tout comme moi que ce n'était pas ma chambre. C'était sa chambre à lui !_

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? _s'énerva John.

_- Celui qui est à la morgue c'est l'original. Tu l'as toujours su. Moi je doutais jusqu'à hier. Tu m'as complètement ignoré après l'accident car tu savais que celui que tu aimais était mort. Je ne suis qu'un pâle copie. Je le sais ! Je le sais ! Je le sais !_

John s'en voulait de n'avoir pas fait attention à Rodney. Hier, il avait été tellement en état de choc, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le corps sans vie de son ami. Il fallait qu'il se fasse pardonner.

_- Ne dis pas de sottises Rodney. Pour moi il n'y avait aucune différence entre vous. Je n'ai jamais su qui était le vrai. _

_- Ne me fait pas rire. Je te facilite la tâche en partant. Tu pourras faire ton deuil tranquillement._

Il fallait le faire taire rapidement et John ne trouva qu'un seul moyen. Il plaqua Rodney contre le mur et l'embrassa.

Rodney le repoussa et le gifla violemment.

_- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter. Je ne suis pas un lot de compensation, tu entends ? C'est fini. Le vrai Rodney MacKay est mort hier ! Je suis son clone !_

_- Ce n'est pas la vérité Rodney, _déclara Carson qui venait de faire irruption dans le labo.

**oOo**

_- **Quoi** ?_

_- Le Rodney qui est à la morgue est la « copie » et j'en ai la preuve. Asseyez vous tous les deux il faut qu'on parle._

Le Docteur Beckett commença son exposé.

_- Il y a une semaine Rodney est venu me voir car il se sentait mal. Après des examens approfondis j'ai découvert qu'il y avait une dégénérescence des cellules. Un peu comme un cancer. La rapidité de la maladie ne lui donnait pas plus d'un mois à vivre. Il ne voulait pas que vous soyez au courant. Ses poumons étaient dans un tel état que le peu de fumée qu'il a inhalé hier a mis fin à sa souffrance. Il était condamné. Comme je n'étais pas sûr de qui se trouvait à la morgue, j'ai refait les analyses. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Vous êtes l'original, Rodney._

**oOo**

L'enterrement fut sobre et intime. Seul Weir, Beckett, Zelenka et les membres de SGA1 y participèrent. Rodney et John firent un discours et Teyla chanta une cantilène Athosienne.

Puis Carson remis à John l'urne des cendres encore chaudes du clone. John et Rodney se rendirent sur le balcon de la chambre du scientifique.

_- Rodney. Je voulais juste te dire une chose. Au moment où **il **est mort, je ne savais pas qui je tenais dans mes bras. Mais je vivais à ce moment là mon pire cauchemar. J'ai vu la mort l'emporter. Je n'oublierai jamais son regard. Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Promets moi de faire attention et de ne pas jouer au héros. Je ne veux plus te perdre._

_- Je te le promets._

Ils scellèrent ce pacte par un tendre baiser. Ensemble ils ouvrirent l'urne et jetèrent les cendres au dessus de la cité.

John déclara :

_- J'ai lu un jour un livre de Jim Harrisson où il était écrit ceci : « Une fois mort, nous ne sommes plus que des histoires dans l'esprit d'autrui.». On se souviendra longtemps de sa courtehistoire. Adieu mon amour._

_- Adieu mon frère._

Fin.


End file.
